lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Books
Lalaloopsy has produced many different types of books for the series in such little time. Here is the page where you can find information of them, or if your desiring a book you can locate the perfect one for you or your little one. Reading Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls: An introductary to the Lalaloopsy series. It features pages on each girl made up to that point, and has a total of 24 pages and was released on Sept 1st, 2011. The Ballet Recital: Tippy is teaching her friends how to perform ballet so they can put on a show. But on show night, Dot Starlight is too nervous to perform. Comes with 32 pages in total. Party Time!: In this sweet storybook, the Lalaloopsy girls are planning a party. Each girl uses her special talents to make the party a success, but Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff can't figure out how to help. Comes with 24 pages. Lets Grow a Garden: Spring is on its way and Blossom Flowerpot has an idea! She'll plant a flower and vegetable garden with the help of all her friends. Comes with 24 pages. School Day!: a 34 page book, In this level 2 easy-to-read story, Bea Spell-a-Lot is hosting a "school day" for all her friends. Halloween Surprise: Patch Treasurechest has planned a spooky Halloween scavenger hunt for all his friends. As the girls solve each riddle and get new clues, they get closer and closer to a very special surprise! A 24 page book. Christmas Magic: This holiday season, Holly Sleighbells comes up with an overly ambitious plan to celebrate Christmas in Lalaloopsy Land. But soon, Holly gets in over her head and feels bad about asking her friends for help. When Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Swirly Figure Eight see that Holly needs a hand, they secretly finish all the tasks left on Holly's list. Consist of 24 pages. bookmeetthellgirls.jpg|Meet The Lalaloopsy Girls bookgarengrow.jpg|Lets Grow a Garden! bookballet.jpg|The Ballet Recital bookpartytime.jpg|Party Time! Activity/Coloring Friends, silliness, and fun! Giant coloring and activity Book: Features 96 pages of coloring and activity fun! Consist of the original 8 Lalaloopsy Dolls and activities ranging from word searches to easy puzzles. Sew much Fun Giant Coloring and Activity Book: A 96 coloring and activity book. Jumbo Coloring Poster Pad: This Jumbo Coloring Poster Pad contains large coloring pages and over 70 colorful stickers of the Lalaloopsy rag doll characters! Spiral Bound, comes with 44 pages. Giant Coloring & Activity Book 2-Pack: Set of 2 coloring books, 48 x2-sided pages each, Friends, Silliness & Fun, & Sew Much Fun. 90 something pages in total. Friends Forever: Use the magnets in this book to take a trip around this whimsical world. For extra fun, use the magnetic play area to make up silly stories. A 10 page book. BookGiantColoringbook.jpg|Friends Silliness and Fun! A Giant coloring and Activity Book coloringposter.jpg|Jumbo Coloring Poster Pad|link=Books StickerStoryBook.jpg|Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land Sticker Storybook booksewmuchfun.jpg|Sew Much Fun! Coloring and Activity Book Other Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land Sticker Book: Includes more then 75 reusable stickers. Consist of 16 pages. Trivia Category:Merchandise